primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval Ultimate Season One
The season has 10 episodes. The set time is 2096. Plot After the discovery of how to contain the antimatery in 2049 the War World III begin for the domain of the entire world. The scientic and technology stopped for almost three decades. The goverment took approach to eliminate all proof of anomalies and the Convergence of 2011. Summary The season begins when the detective Peter Johnson starts investigating unsual deaths. The investigation leads him to a dragon. With Tom Flint, Liza Hayes, Harry Morrison and Jane Walters, accidentally travel to an unspecific point of the Medieval Era where they are missindetified are warlocks. They manage to escape from the dungeons but they are trapped in a abandoned castle when a dragon colony attacks them. The knights enter to the castle to killed the group but they are eaten by the dragons. The group take advantage of this and return to the same place where the knights took them as prisoners. They searched the way of returning back when the dragon that was hunting in the present chases them. They fall off the mountain and unusually they are in the forest where the investigation was taking place. The second episode takes place when after the events of the first one nobody believes them about the dragons and knights althought they checked their brain chips to watch their memories. Meanwhile two bodies are found in the forest each one with a wound in the back of the neck. Peter with the help of Tom, Liza, Harry and Jane start searching the killer. When the chip brains are revised they realize that the killer was like 2.5 meters tall suggesting by the shadow it was portraying. They keep searching until a strange man gives them an advice to catch a predator.When they were about to return to the city, the killer ambushes them and injures Tom. The creature lost interest on them and leaves. Liza recognize the creature as a Kelenken. Tom is taken to the hospital where quickly is treated.They return to the forest but with some tranquilizers. They manage to locate the Kelenken but the creature takes the offensive and damage the car where the team were on. Peter search it on the car meanwhile Tom goes on foot. The Kelenken attacks Tom again and throw him to the ground, the creature prepares its new attack when Tom fires him. The tranqulizar is wasn't strong enough to put it down so it gets angrier and chase Tom to the border of a cliff. The creature prepares its final attack as Tom dogde its attack and the creature falls into the sea. Peter in back on the police station his notice that a hand writted letter was left in his desk. He read it the letter that says: IF YOU WANT ANSWERS COME TO BRAZIL ALONE! The third episode shows Peter flying to Brazil. Since the first letter, another letters were sent explaining the creature look and the place where it was sighted. Peter visits one of the last Amazonas tribe. There he meets a translator who explains him the situation. The creature looks like a huge crocodile that have been attacking the tribe and eating cattle. Peter investigates through the river channels when he sights a creature only to find out that is a lost crocodile.Peter installs some cameras around the tribe and later he stays in the night at the tribe. With sleeping problems, Peter gets up and explore the border of the river when a tribeman join him. After a short walk they return to the tribe where the creature attacks one of the tribeman and takes him into the river. In the morning he goes to the History museum where he searches a zoologist to show him the creature. The zoologist initially skeptical to the picture, says that it might be a Prionosuchus. Peter ask him how to catch it a creature of that size. The zoologist says that like most predators, it can be catched using a bait. A cow is used as a bait later in the night and with the help of guards forest they set the trap. The Prionosuchus appears that night and tries to attack the cow but one of the guards forest attract its attention. The guard is about to to run when he slides, the Prionosuchus bites his leg and takes him to the water but Peter shoots it. The Prionosuchus drops him and returs to the water. In the morning, down in the river, Peter tries to find the creature he discover the body of the creature. Next to him is the man who was writting the letters recognizing him because of the symbol that is in his shirt. Peter asks him why he ask him to come to Brazil if he was going to killed the creature. The man replies "That wasn't the creature we want to hunt". The fourth episode begins with The Man named Alonso Dos Santos, explains Peter that a creature comes from the same shinning light like the Prionosuchus did. Alonso that this creature is an ambush predator. A paleontology expert told him that the creature is an Anteosaurus. Alonso also explains Peter that early reports of the English giant bird killer but this reports were quiclky censored to the public, one of the reports included the Peter's name. They look up on the city when they find the creature trying to attack a group of people.Peter, Alonso and two armed guns cornered the creature but the creature manage to jump over a fence and escape. They find it again but an unknown group of four men catch it. Alonso discuss with them about the creature destination but the team leader doesn't care and takes it. Alonson and Peter follow him to a building. There they listen to free the Anteosaurus in a local hospital for terrorist purposes. In the hospital dressed as doctors they free the creature. Alonso and Peter arrive to the hospital searching the creature guided by the screams They find the creature trying to attack some medical surgeons, the creature turns its attention to them and chases them. Alonson and Peter stops in a favela. The creature follows them, so they star running on the favelas. At one point the terrorist leader team stops them and aim them with a powerful gun. He is about to shoot when the creature jumps over him and bites the neck. Peter tries to get the gun but the Anteosaurus avoids this. Alonso distracts the animal and allows to Peter to get the gun. The Anteosaurus bites Alonso in the leg which make him slide and fall off the roof but he manage to hold of the roof. The roof breaks and make Peter legs trapped in the hole. He accidentaly drops the weapon and then tries to get free before the Anteosaurus kills Alonso. He frees his leg and shoot and killed the Anteosaurus. Peter returns to England not before Alonso telling him that the world goverment has knowledge of these prehistoric creatures, that maybe they all are behind all this and he that follow the sinning lights. The fifth episode shows a parallel story when Peter was in Brazil. In the streets of Sub-London (a neighborhood under London) several creatures in the night attacks people who within one hour dies from poisonous bite.Tom with Harry, Liza and Jane visit the neighborhood in search of the creatures. The witnesses describes the creature like a rat with steroids and that it wasn't alone. The animal came from the sewer. The team ventures into the sewers before they have to return because the high toxic air. They get some protective suits and return to the sewers. After a while searching Liza seperates from the group when she sees a unsual hole. She crawl through it and explores the place when something throws her to the ground. She sits on the ground and screams. Tom and the others listen to her and run searching her but are ambushed by a pack of the creatures. Tom seperates in seach of Liza mean Harry falls in to the sewer channel and Jane disappears. Tom find the whole and goes through it. He finds and unconscious Liza but he makes her wake up. They go through the hole where more creatures were waiting them. Tom and Liza start running and shooting at the same time meanwhile the creatures chased them. They find Harry and finally get out of the sewer. Outside they encounter Jane safe and sound. Jane tells them that she luckly manages to get out. The creature is identified as Euchambersia. With some explosives they closed the entrance to the Euchambersias' den. They take the avenue to the surface when the lights come out and the cars stop. Tom, Jane and Liza investigate with some flashlights the avenue when they find another hole in the avenue wall. The Euchambersia pack comes from the wall. The team evacuates the people but some are trapped because they car doors don't work. The team stars breaking the windows and doors. The pack is about to attack when suddenly they return to their den. The team blocks the entry. When they were ready to leave the avenue four cars arrive and several men and robots get out of the cars. Harry notices that the men has an insignia with the letters A-R-C. Before they could notice more things a man asks them to leave the place. The sixth episode focus in the investigation of Nessie. After another sighting of the legendary Lonch Ness Monster, Liza propuses the team to investigate cryptids creatures so the team goes to Scotland. Liza interviews the witness meanwhile Harry tries to find any clue. They rent a boat to search the creature. While they are in the boat, Harry tells them that a man with that insignia in his jacket recruited him to hunt the Dragon. After a while searching they heard a scream, they goes to the place where they heard it. There they see two plesiosaurs that fastly goes underwater. Jane determines that jugding by the size, maybe is a Elasmosaurus. Tom catches some fish for the bait. By the sunset, they travel through all the lake until they notice a movement. Five Elasmosaurus comes from the water trying to eat the fish. Peter realizes that they are not dangerous and maybe they could inform to the people about the creatures. When the fish is finished the Elasmosaurs leave. On the night, when the team was ready to leave, something hit the boat. The radar and the submarine camera don`t show anything. Tom goes out to try to see the creature whe a huge mandibule comes from the water. Jane inmediately recognizes the creature as a Kronosaurus. The creature hits too many times that water begins to enter into the boat. The creature tries to hunt one of them. The prevent sinking system closes the door where the team is. The only way to open it is getting deeper and unpluging some cables. Tom decides that he has to do this because he is the one who is capable of retaining more air. Harry joins him helping with some guns. Tom and Harry are trying to unplug the cables when the Kronosaurus bites Tom, Harry fires it and the Kronosaurus drops him. Injured, Tom unplugs the cables and Harry takes to the upper levels. They get to the speedboats and arrive to land. In land, they witness how some helicopters inspect all the lake Seventh Episode. Two days after the investigation on the lake, Liza was trying to upload the videos and photos but the website was inmediately take down by the goverment. They decide to search anwsers in the Tibet. Near the Hymalayas they meet a Tibetan monk who accepts to give them information. The monk tells them that in a period of five years a shinning light appears inside the cave, from that light, a colony of Yetis comes from it a stayed for a while. After five years the shinnig light closes and and reopens twenty years later. The monk finally gives them directions to reach the cave. in the way to the cave, they find some criptozoological enthusiasts who offers them to join in their journey. They stop at a shop to buy some food and water. In the TV is showed a video made that shows the Yeti running away. Once again ready, they goes to the mountain. In the way one of the enthusiasts named Johnny and his friends Anna and Larry tell Peter that is impossible that the Yeti is the Hymalayan Brown Bear, because is now extinct and the Yeti sightings are still coming. At some point of the journey, they have to go by foot. They set a camp and some cameras and lauch some drones. The cryptid enthusisasts goes to the river meanwhile the team goes to the cave. In the way they heard some strange noises when finally a Yeti appears. It shows menacing but a Yeti call is heard and it leaves the place. They meet with the other group when a Yeti falls off the tree and takes Johnny, Peter and Harry tries to fight with the Yeti, but more members come and hit them. Guiding by the Yetis footsteps they find the cave. They find Johnny safe and sound but very scared. Jane sees that four Yetis are coming to the cave. Tom has idea that they can be scared away by firing antorchs. With some sticks and fire they made antorchs. The idea result and the group escape. Anna and Larry show Johhny photos and videos of the Yetis when a Chinese helicopter flies where the group is. The group hides behind some trees. The Chinese men stars getting down the helicopter when they spotted the group. They are about to arrest them when a group of Yetis appears, hitting in the ground and roaring, the Chinese men fire them with pulsar like guns and the Yetis scared away. The group are taken to the helicopter and then send to their respective countries. Arriving in the Queen Elizabeth, the same man that was in the avenue where the Euchambersia attack took place, take Peter to an interrogation office where he warms him about the dangers of getting into issues that don't concern him. After this, Peter tells the group that they have to have more careful when they are investigating. Harry was walking in the street when he heard the sound of breaking glass. He looks up but sees nothing. He enters to the building that happens to be a hotel. He asks to the receptionists about the incident but she answers that she didn't heard any glass so Harry asks for a room. He tries to calculate the floor where the accident could happened. He informs Peter about the situation. Peter meets Harry at the entrance of the hotel. Harry tells Peter about he heard and saw. Episodes Honor : A prehistoric dragon makes travel to Peter and others to the Medieval Era and they will must find out how to get back. Only an allucination: The team will face a racer-horse killer Kelenken. Taking advantage: Peter travel to Brazil to investigate a Prionosuchus that attack local people. Just fun: An Anteosaurus appear but is stopped by a different team. Infested: A pack of Euchambersia appears in the London Underground. National icon: The team investigates about the misterious plesiosaur . Folklore: The team flies to the Himalayas to investigate about the Yeti . Getting closer: The team try to stop a Haast Eagle while they get more clues about the goverment is behind of all the creatures. Too cold: An Arsinoitherium appear in the Tamesis River Under Control: An Abelisaurus appear in a floating airport. Creatures Honor: Prehistoric Dragon Only an allucination: Kelenken Taking advantage: Prionosuchus Just fun: Anteosaurus Infested: Euchambersia National icon: Plesiosaur Folklore: Yeti Getting closer: Haast Eagle Too cold: Arsinoitherium Under Control: Abelisaurus Characters Peter Johnson: He's a special agent and a experienced criminologist who after travel in time he begins his investigation about the anomalies. Tom Flint: He's an old friend of Peter, he rides his motrocycle and is and more adventurous than Peter. Harry Morrison: He's a past mercenary that now hunts strange animals between them the Prehistoric Dragon. Jane Walters: She's an animal expert but the team doesn't trust in her because they suspect she occults things. Liza Hayes: A former journalist who helps the team with the cases. Gallery Primeval dragon.jpg|Prehistoric Dragon about to attack the castle Kelenken 6.jpg|Kelenken Prionosuchus.jpg|Prionosuchus Anteosaurus.jpg|Anteosaurus 310px-Primeval Therocephalian.JPG|Therocephalian Nessie.jpg kronosaurus Px.jpg|Kronosaurus Yeti.png|Yeti Haast eagle.jpg|Haast Eagle arsinoitherium.jpg|Arsinoitherium Abelisaurus.jpg|Abelisaurus Category:Primeval Ultimate Series Category:Episodes Category:Image wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Primeval Ultimate Category:Series Category:Help Category:General wiki templates Category:Blog posts Category:Users Category:Categories Category:Infobox templates Category:Templates Category:Help desk